The Wrecker Diaries: Remix
by OrianPrime92
Summary: One-Shot! AU to Diego Diaries! A flier discovers a sparkling among refugees. Contacting its genitors, he's given temporary custody until they return, saying Prowl would be informed. Too bad Prowl didn't answer the comm, and the medic didn't answer. RodKup


I'm going through and revising everything for this. I want this to be AWESOME. Plus, after weeks/months of being behind on the Diego Diaries, I've finally caught up. I want to try to keep this up to date with that, so it'll follow a similar time line. This new one will be right after the Pretenders are caught, but before Sunstreaker has the twin femlings. So, Hot Shot's arriving with that big ass tidal wave. Awesome, right? Right. I'm also sorry for the repeating of information that y'all will be getting, but it'll be more detailed(if possible) so it's really YOUR benefit to have it. This is also **AU** to the Diego Diaries, so don't be reading that and then read this and go like "This didn't happen-" and all. I don't give two slags.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but a few handful of OCs. Micro, Spyral and Slyder are going to be the most used OCs that will be in here. I also own the sparkling-design of Hot Shot in this. I own the Wrecker culture and language that will be used. I own Kup's older family and Blaster's genitors, and Hot Rod's genitors.

Scary thought, no?

Now onto the story~

=0=0=0=0=

Kup sighed as he sat with the Wreckers, stretching a bit. Hot Rod was across from him, staring at him while the others were broken off and chatting away with others. Gypsy was talking to Sandstorm and Kup. Sandstorm spotted Hot Rod's staring and grinned.

"Don't look now, old mech, but Ambassador is staring at you." He said. Kup chuckled.

"I know. Poor mech can't get enough of me." Sandstorm laughed at the green mech's statement.

"What? What do you mean, Ambassador?" Gypsy asked.

"Classified information." Most Wreckers said. Kup chuckled.

"You'll have to be sworn to secrecy and officially join our society and obey our rules if we tell you." He added. That confused her more. "Your family as well."

"Dude... Are you guys a cult or something?" She asked, optics wide. Hot Rod laughed.

"No, we're not." He assured her.

"Well..." She commed Cambo and then grinned. "Cambo and I swear." She looked at them expectantly.

"You _are_ a stand-up femme, Gypsy." Sandstorm grinned.

"Ever hear of Silicon City?" Kup asked. Gypsy frowned and nodded.

"I heard it was the worst of the worst. Like Kaon, only a little better than that." They all got a sad look on their faces.

"It didn't used to be like that..." Hot Rod said gently. "It wasn't even called Silicon City..." He didn't get to tell her until the way back to Autobot City. Cambo had joined them by then. The two ached for the sub-faction.

=Autobot City, Mars

A little mech huddled in the back of the shuttle. Many of the Outsiders had left the shuttle. Only a few remained, helping those who needed it. Autobots came in and helped them out, too.

"My name is Slyder, I will be able to assist anybody who is unable to stand or walk or-" He paused, seeing the youngling.

"Oh, the poor dear. He was found on an asteroid. He was alone." An old mech said, rubbing his aching chest plates. Slyder tore his optics off the youngling.

"Would you like assistance, sir?" He asked.

"No, no. My granddaughter can help me." He assured the flier. A young femme smiled.

"This way, Grandada." She led him off. Slyder approached the mechling. He was small, predominantly yellow, with some black and red here and there in spots mostly by joints and on his stomach. Above his bright blue optics there was a brownish colored piece that was dangerously close to falling to cover the tiny, fright-filled optics. His little peds were a dark brown and green color, making them seem almost black and his tiny hands were the same color.

"**Hello.** I am Slyder." He said softly. The mechling's frightened blue optics started to mist.

"**Pada! Patar!**" He started crying. "**Pada! Patar!**" Slyder's spark ached.

"He was crying that when we found him." An elderly femme said as she came over. "He is a wrecker sparkling, is he not?" Slyder looked at her.

"You know?"

"My sister's brother-in-law was mated to one. I know a few things." She smiled weakly. "I tried to comfort the little one, but he refused me. My bond held him down so I could feed him. We probably scared him more than helped him."

"No, you kept him alive, if anything. The Reignor will be thankful. Any wrecker young that survived, is a blessing." Slyder assured her. He turned to the sparkling. "Young one, I must know your name. I will help you find your genitors. **Do you speak standard?**" He asked the last question in the small mech's tongue. It was one of the few phrases he knew from his own mate. The yellow mechling nodded. "What is your name, son? I will help you. I will keep you safe. You are safe here. Autobot City is for everyone who wants it to be."

"H-Haw..." He hiccuped, "_Hot Shot_..." Slyder's tanks churned.

:Slyder to Starscream.: He commed.

:Slyder? What a surprise. You are helping with refugees, aren't you?:

:I need to speak to Prime.:

:I'll patch you through.: Slyder waited a few moments, pulling the mechling into his arms. He carried him off.

:Optimus here. You are?:

:My name is Slyder. I am a civilian Wrecker through bond and I need to comm link to my leader.:

:Excuse me?:

:I. Need. To. Speak. With. Kup.: Slyder said. The normally kind and respectfully mannered mech's tone was quick, sarcastic and upset.

:I- Very well.: Optimus looped him through as the flier approached the line for the medical bay/hospital. The mechling was crying for his creators in his natural tongue. Many watched, confused but clearly knowing what, _who_, he wanted and grieved for the youngling, assuming he was orphaned.

:Kup here. What do you need, youngling?:

:I have him. He's here. I don't know what to do. I'm not familiar with the language enough to comfort him. He needs you, Reignor.: Slyder said quickly, begging. :He keeps crying out for you and Ambassador. It breaks my spark and the sparks of many others.:

:Who are you talking about, youngling?: Kup asked, concern in his voice.

:_Hot Shot_.:

:_Slag_!: Kup cussed. :We're a few joors out, yet, youngling. Take care of my sparkling. I'll alert command about this. Just hold on to him! _Do not let them take him!_:

:Yes Reignor.:

:You're Wrecker through bond, correct?:

:Yes.:

:Do your best, then. I'll make sure Hot Rod doesn't kill you if someone snatches him. I've been told he's on the best end of the epic.: Slyder smiled at that.

:He sure is, Reignor.:

:Kup out.: The link died and Slyder was next.

"Heirling. Heirling look at me." Slyder said. Hot Shot looked at him, still crying. Slyder smiled as he set him on the berth. "You genitors are on their way. They were helping bring the refugees here. They want me to watch you until they can come get you. You need to be checked by the medics. They are Outsiders, but I work with them a lot. They will be good to you. I promise." Hot Shot let out another sob as the medic watched, optics dim. The femme smiled.

"Have you spoken to anyone about this little orphan?"

"He's not an orphan. I just spoke to his creator. They were among those on the rescue." Slyder frowned at her. "I'm to watch Hot Shot until they get him. They're talking to the command now."

"Likely story. I have to report this."

"No! He is protected by Wrecker laws! He's the heirling! He's under my care until his genitors collect him!" Slyder said, now holding Hot Shot again. The mechling clung to him, starting to cry his name.

"Sly'er! Sly'er!" Slyder held him tighter, but the medic got help and the mechling was pulled from Slyder's arm and he was brigged. The Wrecker cried for the little sparkling.

=0=Ops Center

Kup, furious, stormed into the Ops Center. Prowl looked calm, though many were wary. Hot Rod, Springer, Sandstorm and Drift followed. Drift was the only calm one; by looks, anyways. Prowl raised an optic ridge.

"Whatever it was, it could wait, Kup."

"_Your slagging medic stole my sparkling and brigged my citizen!_" He snarled. The entire center froze.

"E-excuse me?"

"A femme medic in the Hospital. There was a citizen, a flier. His name is Slyder. Optimus had a brief chat with him." Drift said, trying to be voice of reason. His voice of reason was strained and thick with anger. It was clear that he was pissed.

"He had my sparkling! I gave him orders to protect my sparkling. _She had someone rip him from him and brig him!_"

"I was not aware of you having a sparkling." Prowl said, calm about this. On the outside, anyways. On the inside he was panicking. Angry wreckers were dangerous wreckers.

"Because we kept it under wraps!" Springer snapped. "We hid him among our own kind and he had been passed from Wrecker to Wrecker while hiding for protection! He finally comes home and _you take him from the only one he managed to trust!_"

"We want our youngling, Prowl! Where the slag did you put him!"

"He's been put into temporary custody of a couple waiting to adopt, as is customary for any orphan that comes in." Prowl said.

"_Too bad he isn't an orphan!_" Hot Rod, Springer, Sandstorm and Kup shouted.

"What is going on here?" Ironhide approached. The mech was a savior to Prowl, but an ally of Kup's.

"Some slagging femme thought Slyder was stealing Hot Shot! They labeled him an orphan and are trying to adopt him out!" Kup growled. Ironhide started laughing.

"Of course, Prowl. Only you'd be the moron adopt out the youngling of the two leaders of the Wreck City." The weapons specialist said.

"They brigged Slyder too!" Ironhide startled at that.

"You brigged that poor mech? What the slag's wrong with you?"

"_Thank_ you. I want my youngling and my citizen, Ironhide!" Kup said.

"And you'll get them." Prowl promised, "I'm sorry about this Kup. You all could have been in danger and I neglected to answer your call. This will be made right and I will personally apology to Slyder for any damage done to him from being dragged to the brig."

"I will speak to Prime and we're all talk to the family that has Hot Shot." Ironhide said, "You should inform Optimus. It is clear he does not know about Wreck City."

"I thought it was a myth." Optimus entered. Kup glared.

"Myth's are just the truth, shadowed in mystery."

"Never were their truer words, my friend. I apologize deeply." Optimus said, "Prowl, find out who has Kup and Hot Rod's youngling and bring them all here. Ironhide, fetch Slyder and those involved in his brigging." A nod from both are what he received. Hound ran in, panting. Clearly he had just arrived.

"What-!"

"It's being taken care of." Springer said, still pissed off. "Prowl's gone to get little brother and the flier is being released." Hound looked relieved. The group, sans Drift, spoke briefly in their language, amazing those around them and impressing a handful. Ironhide returned first with Slyder, the medic and her helpers. Slyder immediately dropped to his knees in front of Kup, head bowed.

"**Satna! Satna!**" He cried. Kup knelt in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"**Costna deLa.**" He said gently. "It's not your fault. I couldn't get through to command."

"What is going on?" The femme demanded. Kup rose, towering over her.

"What is going on, _Outsider_, is that you put _my citizen_ into the brig when he was _caring_ for _my_ _sparkling_." Kup said, voice loud in the quiet Ops Center. She quivered, horrified.

"I-I-I-"

"He _told you_ that we were on our way. He _told you_ he was not an orphan. _This colony_ is supposed to be about trust. _No one_ will steal a sparkling. _No one here_ would ever _dream_ of it unless they planned on getting _slagged_! You had no right to do what you did! _You _injured _my _sparkling's trust in_ his _people! I want you to _look at that mech_ and _tell me why_ you thought the need to _ignore protocol_ and simply _send him away_ rather than _talk to the authorities!_"

"**Pada! Patar!**" A shriek of a sparkling cut through the terrifying voice of the old Wrecker. The green mech immediately changed face, turning to his brightly shining mechling. The couple who had him looked upset and sick.

"We are so sorry! We were given him; they said he was orphaned and-!"

"And _you_ have nothing to be sorry for." Hot Rod said, "_She_ does." He glared at the femme.

"She is not the only one at fault."

"And you already apologized." Kup said, "I should have stressed that a sparkling was involved." He held his sparkling for the first time in vorns. The yellow child curled up and buried his face into his Ada's neck.

"**Pada...**" He murmured.

"**It's okay, I'm here... We're _all_ here...**" Kup whispered. Hot Shot's little insides purred as Hot Rod stepped closer to them and rubbed his son's head gently.

"You will be put into the jurisdiction of Ratchet, the Chief Medical Officer, for your neglect of informing us of a possible Sparkling-napping and of the act itself." Optimus told the femme medic and her assistants. He turned to the couple as they were dismissed. "You two will be on the top of the list for the next orphans. I am sorry, but that sparkling has genitors."

"We understand. Nobody should be kept from their sparkling, especially not like this." The femme said, optics misting. "I've only heard stories of the wreckers and their city. When I heard him crying in his language, my spark broke. I thought it was a dead language; a dead city. My grandgenitor came from that city."

"It may be a dead city, but its people are not." Sandstorm said, watching his leaders and their eldest sons reunite with the youngest son.

"Did the medic inform you of anything critical in his condition?" Prowl asked the couple.

"He is small for his age and he has protoform waste disease, but his armor is an anomaly to them; they say it is as tough as an adult wrecker's." The mech said. They smiled in pride.

"He needs to be strong." Hot Rod said, "Mechling's a wrecker."

"Is there anything else he needs?"

"Everything is in the apartment in Metroplex." The femme said, "We will gladly return to the barracks so they can-"

"You will stay in your apartment, since you are going to be getting the next orphan that needs a home. I will establish another apartment to Kup and Hot Rod." The couple thanked the Prime and went to leave.

"Wait." Kup called them back. They turned and he walked over to them with Hot Rod. "We're Autobots. We'll be leaving the city a lot. Hot Shot's never gone to school before and doesn't know much of the standard cybertronian. He'll need a lot of help, especially when we're not here. Hound's got his own kids to take care of and Springer's going to be going with Hot Rod and I. Slyder, as we've witnessed, is horrible with younglings."

"I offense to that, Reignor." Slyder smiled weakly. Kup chuckled.

"We wouldn't mind you two caring for him when we can't. Hot Shot seemed to enjoy you." He told the two. They looked shocked and touched.

"Really?" Kup nodded.

"You don't mind, do you Roddy?" He asked his mate. Hot Rod shook his head.

"It'll do him some good. He needs to get used to Outsiders and I think you two are a good start." The red and yellow mech replied. Kup smiled and looked at Hot Shot.

"**What do you think, heirling. Would you mind staying with them when Patar, your brothers and I are away?**" He asked. Hot Shot frowned and looked at the couple, then at his carrier and his sire, then back at the couple.

"**Kay.**" He grinned. Kup smiled.

"Well, he approves." Hot Rod chuckled, rubbing his son's head. The couple looked thrilled.

"We would be honored." The femme said. After exchanging comm frequencies and the couple giving the Wreckers their apartment number in Metroplex for whenever they needed to watch the young mech, the bond left.

"You will be assigned an apartment in Metroplex." Optimus said, "Where are you staying now?"

"Soldier Barracks 4." Hot Rod said.

"Soldier Barracks 9." Kup replied. They looked a bit shocked that the couple had been separated, but couldn't form words. No wonder nobody knew they had bonded; they were hardly together when they were off. The Wreckers left without any other word, after Optimus told them that they will set up the arrangements of an apartment. Hot Shot peeked over Kup's shoulder and stared at them as they left. It made Prowl smile.

"That is one adorable youngling."

"High end epic, I've been told." Everyone chuckled at Ironhide's comment.

(2/12)

Pada and Patar – Wrecker language; Ada and Atar – Daddy and Father.

Costna deLa – Wrecker language; literally _Forgiven Forgotten_.

Satna – Wrecker language; _I'm sorry_.


End file.
